


smoke and sunset, off mulholland

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Driving, F/F, Sunsets, bi character(s), dianetti, magnets by disclosure ft. lorde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Gina Linetti had moved to Los Angeles in vain hope of finding an acting career for herself, but instead, she found something--someone-- who to her, wasmuchbetter than being some movie starlet.





	smoke and sunset, off mulholland

**Author's Note:**

> based off of magnets by disclosure ft. lorde!!! so i highly recommend you listen to that!  
> i haven't written anything in dAYS and there was definitely no point to this other than it being kinda like a writing warm-up that spiraled into a one-shot

She doesn’t know what she’s doing there, in the Hollywood Hills, and she doesn’t even know _why_ she’s there. Who cares, though, because the only thing in between her and fame is the long stretching road that Gina has no idea of where it’s leading. 

She parks at the shoulder of the road and props her feet up on the dashboard. She pulls a lighter out of her pockets, letting the flame flicker for a moment before setting fire to a tea-scented jar candle that is perched on the dashboard; a dollar-store gift from her best friend Jake, back in New York. 

New York. Where she’s run from vainly, in hopes of finding an acting career in Los Angeles, to become a star. A career that Gina feels like is going to fail, because she can only pretend to be a starlet for so long before it all fades away.

The candle starts to leave a thin trail of smoke, so Gina rolls down the window and wafts it out of her face. She breathes the smoke in anyways— it doesn’t really affect her since she’s smoked a ton of weed before (yes, she and Jake used to go crazy in college, what about it?) and smoke doesn’t make her cough in fits anymore. 

Gina leans her head out of the window for a moment, and a breeze of wind tickles her nose. Her hair flies in the wind and she closes her eyes— but they fly open when she hears the rumble of a motorcycle in the distance. Gina ducks back inside of her car, keeping her eyes on the road, watching for the motorcycle.

She sees it in the distance a few moments later— the silhouette of a motorcycle and its rider approaching. The motorcycle seems to slow down as it gets closer to Gina’s car, and Gina catches a glimpse of the rider’s face. She’s not wearing a helmet (which is dangerous in retrospect) and her black curls fly through the wind. She turns her face towards Gina, and Gina can swear she sees the woman wink. 

“I think you’re super hot!” Gina shouts, suddenly spurred on by the moment. The motorcycle rider seems to slow down for a moment, and Gina blows the candle on her dashboard out and pushes her foot down as hard as she can on the gas pedal. The car rockets forward, and Gina doesn’t even have time to remember that she hasn’t clicked in her seat belt.

The motorcycle rider looks back at Gina. The engine of the motorcycle roars and Gina catches a glimpse of the woman popping a wheelie. Gina speeds up until she’s almost caught up side-by-side with the woman—

The woman shifts her motorcycle to the middle of the road, and Gina hits the brakes hard in order to avoid hitting her. Dust rides up on the road as Gina skids to a stop, and the motorcycle roars away. Gina curses and smacks her palms in the steering wheel. Gina could really use a cigarette right about now. The only person she knows who would _have_ a cigarette for her is Amy Santiago, back in New York, but Gina’s not in New York, so what’s the point?

She looks out of the window in front of her, and for a minute, Gina’s mesmerized by the streaks of orange and pink starting to take over the blue hues of the sky. She pulls out her phone to take a picture to send to Jake.

Right as Gina takes the picture, a silhouetted motorcycle whizzes into the photo. It stops right next to Gina’s car, but Gina’s more focused on the _very_ cool photo she just took of the motorcycle silhouette in front of the oncoming sunset.

“I should definitely become a photographer,” Gina murmurs under her breath as she starts uploading the picture to Instagram. “I have, like, a _ton_ of talent.”

She’s interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat, followed by a few knocks on the roof of the car. Gina looks up to see the motorcycle lady standing there in all of her glory. Her lips curve up in a smile, and Gina sees orange light reflecting off of the woman’s lipstick, bathing her lips in a soft scarlet glow. Her dark eyes spark mischievously, and Gina can almost see a fire burning bright behind them. She lifts her hand to pull her dark curls out of her face, and Gina sees her nails— claws, really— set black with glittering rhinestones at the base.

And when the woman speaks, it’s like everything in the world stops. The birds stop singing and the crickets stop chirping and the bees stop buzzing and _everything_ in the world stops just to hear the voice of this woman; the _beautiful_ voice of this woman. 

“Hey,” she says, and it’s beautiful and husky and a little bit deep but melodic and wonderful and Gina wishes she could listen to this woman’s voice on repeat forever. “You good?”

“Huh?” Gina says, momentarily freezing up. She’s too busy basking in this woman’s beautifulness. “Uh, yeah! I’m great. Just great. Uh, cool motorcycle.”

The woman grins, showing off her _perfect_ teeth, and yet again, Gina freezes. This woman is a _goddess_ ; an _angel;_ the truest form of ethereal beauty in itself. Gina almost doesn’t see her crossing over to the other side of the car and pulling at the passenger door.

Gina hastily unlocks the car and watches as the woman gets in. She looks over at Gina and raises an eyebrow, and Gina takes it as a reminder to compose herself.

She clears her throat and sets both hands on top of the steering wheel. “You know, you shouldn’t really get into a stranger’s car,” Gina says, attempting to make conversation.

To her delight, the woman laughs. Her laugh is like a glow of thunder and lightning and dark clouds that could kill people yet make them cry with joy and happiness and— Gina shakes the thought from her head, because the woman is speaking now, and Gina wouldn’t miss hearing her voice for anything in the goddamn world.

“Well, you really shouldn’t unlock your car for a stranger to get in,” she says, and Gina just has to smile, because who the _fuck_ is this goddess and _how_ did Gina get blessed enough to meet her? “I’m Rosa,” the woman says.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful person,” Gina blurts out, and then mentally curses herself for sounding so _stupid._ If Rosa notices, she doesn’t say anything, and instead reaches out and grabs the cheap tea-scented candle from Gina’s dashboard. She pulls a lighter from the pocket of her leather jacket and it flickers to life, reflecting in Rosa’s eyes as she lights the candle and sets it back on the dashboard.

“So, you gonna drive or nah?” Rosa says, glancing at Gina. 

Gina raises both eyebrows. “What? Oh, yeah, okay,” and she presses her foot down on the gas pedal.

“Oh, woah, _damn!”_ Rosa says as the car rockets forward. She quickly shoots one hand forward to keep the burning candle from falling off of the dash.

“Sorry,” Gina says, slowing down a little bit. “You’re just gonna leave your motorcycle at the side of the road?”

Rosa shrugs. “Mhmm. I know someone who’ll pick it up later.” She props her feet up on the dashboard and unrolls the window on her side, letting the wind gush in through both opened windows. 

And they talk for a little bit. Gina learns that Rosa is a stunt double actor, and she likes Nancy Meyers movies and makes her own jewelry and _also_ used to live in New York, and that she likes archery and used to dance but knows how to slit someone’s throat in thirty different ways (Gina decides not to question this because Rosa’s told her for a fact that she has about six plus knives on her body at the moment). Gina doesn’t tell Rosa too much about her current career, but tells her that she loves dancing, and that she used to work as a civilian administrator in New York, and that she’s thinking of taking up photography as a hobby. 

The sunset brightens in time, and the clouds have turned purple when Gina stops the car to get out. She takes out her phone and sits up on top of the hood of the car, snapping a picture of the sky. Rosa follows her outside.

“Wait,” Gina says, before Rosa can get onto the hood, “can you stand right there?” she points a few feet in front of the car, and Rosa complies. Gina gets off of the hood and kneels on the road. She takes a few pictures of Rosa in front of the sunset, and she can swear it’s the most beautiful thing in the whole entire world that she’s ever seen. Sunsets were _made_ just so Rosa Diaz could stand in front of them and grace them with her beauty.

Rosa walks back to the hood of the car, and they sit side-by-side on top of the car as Gina shows Rosa the pictures. “You should be a photographer,” Rosa comments, and Gina looks up at her and grins.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Gina leans her head onto Rosa’s shoulder, and Rosa wordlessly pulls an arm around Gina. She pulls out her lighter with the other hand and plays with it, absentmindedly lighting it and letting the flame flicker close to her thumb. And then she looks at Gina closely, and Gina leans in—

“Holy fuck,” Rosa breathes, jerking her head away.

“What?” Gina asks worriedly. “Do I have something on my face or—”

“You’re Gina Linetti. Like, _the_ Gina Linetti,” Rosa says, eyes wide. She glares at Gina with shock written on her face.

“Uh, yeah. Who did you _think_ I was?” Gina grins.

“You said that your name was Gina— I didn’t think you were _that_ Gina. Like, _the_ Gina Linetti, famous actress who brought like _all_ of the gross dudes of Hollywood down to their knees,” Rosa says, almost accusingly.

Oh, yeah. Gina had said that she was a _failed_ actress or something— she had lied. Obviously. Half of the world knows Gina’s name, because her acting career has been _very_ successful. She kinda didn't want to tell Rosa that she was _the_ Gina Linetti, because Gina doesn't meet too many people who don't know who she is right off the bat. It was nice to get to know someone who thought she was a stranger.

“Yeah, so I’m Gina Linetti,” Gina smiles. “That okay with you?”

“Yeah,” Rosa says, shrugging. "You seem cool. Not like what everyone paints you out to be. I like you."

“And I’ve never _ever_ met someone like you, Rosa Diaz. You’re _alluring._ And you’re literally a goddess, like me. And either you’ve seduced me, or I think I’m super-duper falling in love with you,” Gina says, tucking a curl of Rosa’s hair behind her ear. 

Rosa can’t say anything, because she’s too busy leaning in to kiss Gina. Rosa’s lips are like fire and honey and they’re full of enchantments and Gina’s sure she’s like really gonna fall in love with Rosa Diaz like a _lot._

And then they kiss some more and then they’re driving off into the sunset, towards who knows where, but Gina doesn’t really care because she feels high without the drugs because she’s with someone who’s giving her hits of ecstasy through every smile, and Gina just knows that she’s right where she belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAYS i tried! it's something, y'know? but anyways i was watching the music video for magnets and it's REALLY cool like i recommend u go watch it till the end because it's great


End file.
